Shinobi Cat
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = Steve Ouimettehttp://prntscr.com/p0053o (credited as Glorious Black Belts) |year = 2018 |dlc = August 28, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = Instrumental |nowc = NinjaKids |audio = |from = }}"Shinobi Cat" by Steve Ouimettehttp://prntscr.com/p0053o (credited as Glorious Black Belts) is featured on as part of Kids Modehttps://youtu.be/sFANHnjUMcs?t=41. It is also available on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a humanoid cat with dark blue fur. He has lime green eyes and the inner parts of his ears and his mouth are yellow. He wears a ninja gear, which consists with sky blue sleeveless garb with violet accents and a lime green emblem on the chest, a hot pink sash belt with two black lines, sky blue baggy pants, and hot pink wraps tied with black threads on his wrist and shins. He carries a violet katana on his back, which is supported by a purple strap. He has a thin black and thick white outlines in full opacity. Background The routine starts on the roof of a Japanese house at nighttime. It is black with dark violet tiles, but its top quickly fades to purple and then to white, slightly revealing other tiles. On each side, there is a tree silhouette with two lanterns hung on its branches. Behind it, there are two other Japanese roofs, which are more visible and have a round ledge on each side. Near these roofs, there are four other houses designed in th same way, which also have a big rectangular window with a grate that divides it into forty small windows, as well as three white flags with four violet rhombuses and two pairs of white swaying stripes. In the background, there are many pagodas that are lit in the inside, and a tree silhouette can be seen on the top left. Before the chorus starts, the background moves upwards with a blurred vertical transition in shades of black, blue, violet and white, making the coach look like he is levitating. During the chorus, the coach dances on a roof that is identical to the previous one. Behind it, there is a black fence silhouette with two black and violet ledges on the sides that have semicircles on the contour and feather-like elements in the inside. The sky is dark and full of stars, and a big full moon shines behind the coach. When the coach runs, the ledges flash violet with an opening circular transition that wraps then entirely, and colorful cartoony fireworks burst when he moves his hands. When he jumps, cartoony clouds burst on the ground and the screen shakes. From the second verse onwards, the background in the verses features additional light effects around the two roofs behind the coach. In the bridge, orange lights shine behind the lanterns when the coach moves his hands up and down slowly, and then two spotlights coming from below (a yellow one on the left and a fuchsia one on the right) light up when he does the same movements fast. Throughout the routine, cartoony vegetables fly towards the coach from his sides. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Punch straight ahead with your right arms in your stance. Ninjakids gm 1.png|Gold Move Ninjakids gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia *''Shinobi Cat'' is the second song by Glorious Black Belts in the series. *Along with New Reality and Cosmic Party, Shinobi Cat’s album background has the glass effect from . *The preview gameplay only features four players instead of six. Gallery Game Files Ninjakids_cover_generic.png|''Shinobi Cat'' Ninjakids_cover_online_kids.png|''Shinobi Cat'' (Kids Mode) Ninjakids_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Ninjakids_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Ninjakids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Ninjakids map bkg.png| map background Ninjakids cover 1024.png| cover NinjaKids_BC.jpg| cover NinjaKids 900.png|Avatar Ninjakids pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_ninjakids001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_ninjakids001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_ninjakids003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_ninjakids003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Ninjakids_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Ninjakids_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ninjakids_jd2019_kids_menu.png|''Shinobi Cat'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Ninjakids_jd2019_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) ninjakids jd2019 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Ninjakids_jd2019_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) NinjaKids jd2019 menu wii.png|''Shinobi Cat'' on the menu (7th-Gen) NinjaKids jd2019 routine wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-Gen) NinjaKids jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Ninjakids_jdnow_menu.png|''Shinobi Cat'' on the menu Ninjakids_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ninjakids_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen ninjakids jd2019 kids gameplay.png|Gameplay (Kids Mode) Others Ninjakids thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Ninjakids thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Screenshot_268.png Videos Official Audio Shinobi Cat (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Shinobi Cat - Gameplay Teaser (US) Shinobi Cat - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Shinobi Cat (Normal Scoring) - Glorious Black Belts - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance 2019 Kids - Shinobi Cat - 5 Rainbow Stars - Xbox One Shinobi Cat - Just Dance Now Extraction Shinobicat nohud References Site Navigation es:Shinobi Cat Category:Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs by Glorious Black Belts Category:Kids Mode Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette